


The Gods Challenge

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, SMPEarth, Sleepyboisinc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Antarctic Empire, Philza mention, Skeletons, Techno and Tommy’s first meeting, Technoblade God of Challenges, Temporary Character Death, Tommy gets hurt, Wilbur Soot God of Music, and you might not realize he’s dead, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, pre dream team smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Technoblade and Tommy meet for the first time and the god issues a challenge for him
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 320





	The Gods Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi again! I dont know if you have to read the previous stories but y’know. 
> 
> Once again if anyone needs anything tagged or any warnings on any of my works please say so , I’m not very good at tagging and I might not realize I hadn’t tagged something like that. 
> 
> [ Shippers please don’t interact ]
> 
> Anyway hi!

Techno laughed at the human boy in front of him, sheathing his sword to his side. He looked at his older brother, the music god stood behind the boy, giving him a recognizable look of “ _whatever you do, don't kill him_.” 

“Wilbur, Nice to see you again.” The human boy turned to look at Wilbur confused, before he blinked up at Techno. 

“Do you always wear that mask?” The boy asked innocently. Most people Techno had met had either been rude about his mask, or been nonchalant about it. 

“I do, I like to think of it as a challenge of who can get it off without me showing them myself.” Techno said, the boys eyes gleamed with interest. 

He was going to say somerhing before Wilbur cut him off, “Techno, how have you been lately?” 

Techno turned away from the boy, looking him in the eyes, “I’ve been doing great, Phil has been helping me out with my empire along with pete.” 

Wilburs eye twitched before he muttered out, “favouritism.” 

Techno burst out in a laugh, his shoulder shaking slightly. “I’ll tell him you said that.” 

The human boy’s head tilted to the side slightly, “phil?” 

“Our father,” Techno explained. 

The boy's eyes lit up, “you’re brothers! That's' so cool!” 

Techno looked at the boy amused, “I think it’s time for you to go home, I need to talk to Wilbur alone if that's alright, and just remember if you ever want to try my challenge don't warn me, I want you to surprise me.” The boy grinned at him giving him a thumbs up as he raced down the bridge back to his home. 

“Philza would love him.” Techno said as they both watched the boy run away. 

“Tommy does that to everyone,” Wilbur said simply, “even gods.” 

“He must be a very nice kid then.” 

“He’s childish, I’ll admit but— I couldn't see him any differently than he is now.” Wilbur envied humans, their lack of care, their allowance to move on to another world. “Oh and just a heads up, that mask of yours will be gone soon.” 

Techno gave him a toothy grin, “I know, he’s gonna be quite the challenge when he’s Older. You know exactly what I’m going to do if he wins.” 

“Brag to Squid that a human beat him at taking your mask?” Wilbur could practically feel the grin that would have adorned his face if he were any less stoic. 

“You know me so well.” 

  
  


OoO

  
  


It didn't even take five days before Tommy had first infiltrated their base, it took multiple attempts before he even got close to Techno’s mask. 

He had thrown himself onto the man, pushing him out of the way of a skeleton. _How did a skeleton get inside his empire?_ Techno had thought before the two of them were thrown to the floor. Techno could faintly hear more arrow shots, only this time he knew it was his men. _  
_

_  
_ Tommy faintly heard the clattering on porcelain on the ground before he groaned quietly, a dull pain erupting in his side. 

Everything felt cloudy and numb and he felt sick. His ears rang loudly as he felt someone's hand brush his hair out of his face. Then the cold feeling settled in, the numbness growing across his entire body. He could faintly hear people talking, but his eyes could never focus on anything in front of him. 

“Tommy? Tommy? please.” A familiar voice said faintly. He tried to say something but was cut off by an indescribable pain. He kicked out as if it would help only to hand someone press down on his legs keeping him steady. “You’ll be okay, you’ll be fine, I promise.” 

He didn't remember much after that, only that Techno’s mask sat gently in his hands as he woke up in the hospital bed of the Antarctic empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade God of Challenges
> 
> Wilbur Soot God of Music
> 
> TommyInnit - unknown
> 
> Y’know what, for a story with tommy in it i still haven’t written him swearing yet, but soon maybe? Hopefully?


End file.
